User blog:Gogogadget831/February Mintvision
Ah, good day fellow Mint Skittles, and welcome to the newest addition to Neomint wiki: Mintvision! This is based on Glenn31's Total Drama Wikivision series on the Total Drama wiki and all credit goes to him for starting this great activity! For those of you who don't know how to play, the rules and guidelines are as follows: How to Play To sign up, you just have to comment on this blog and say you want to compete. Do NOT '''say what song you are submitting in the comments. When you've done that, you'll need to find me in the Chat and PM me your song. You must not tell anyone else what your song is. When everyone has submitted a song, I will post a list of all the songs on this blog. You can then PM me in chat your Top 10 lists of the songs, and whatever number you put the song at is the amount of points it recieves. '''The song you put as #10 is the one you want to give 10 points to, and the song at #1 is the one you want to give 1 point to. The songs that aren't on your Top 10 list will get 0 points. Once all the votes are collected, I will add up the points and then post the results, with the amount of points each song got and who submitted it. Additionally, there will be themed weeks, so be sure to keep your eyes peeled! VOTE IN THIS GOOGLE FORM HERE: February Mintvision Voting Form Rules *Do not, under any circumstances, reveal to anyone besides me which song is yours. This is done in order to keep things fair and prevent biased votes. *Do not reveal your votes to anyone other than myself either, for the same reasons. *The contest will begin once everyone has submitted their songs, but if you still have not submitted a song 1 week after signing up, you will be disqualified and the game will begin without you. Round 1 Theme: Love Songs (Because it's February, the month of love!) Participants #Raised By Wolves - Song submitted #Chewy57 - Song submitted #JackofallCCtrades17 - Song submitted #SuperMaxGuy104 - Song submitted #Your Highness, Mo - Song submitted #Sarcastic Don - Song submitted #Winxclubfan1 - Song submitted #Queen Amy - Song submitted #WiiU-Blanc - Song submitted #TRRFan6 - Song submitted #DarkMaster999 - Song submitted #MintSkittlePenguin - Song submitted #Gogogadget831 - Song submitted Songs #Ariana Grande - Side to Side #Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Koreger - Let Me Go #Beyonce - Drunk in Love #Ellie Goudling - Love Me Like You Do #Lady Gaga - Bad Romance #Maroon 5 - She Will Be Loved #Pamyu Pamyu - Candy Candy #Rihanna ft. Eminem - Love The Way You Lie #Selena Gomez & The Scene - Love You Like A Love Song #Steven Universe - You Both Love Me And I Love Both Of You #Taylor Swift - Love Story #Twenty One Pilots - Tear in my Heart #Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles Results Participation Category:Blog posts